


A Thousand Words

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a picture is worth a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

A picture is worth a thousand words.  Jonathan never really believed that phrase.  He put it up there with some of the other crazy phrases.  However, seeing the picture on his computer, he’s starting to believe it.  He rubs the back of his neck as he leans back in his chair.  How the hell did this even happen?  He looks over at the couch where Patrick is sprawled out.

 

“Paddy, we have a problem,” he says.

 

Patrick looks over.  “What do you mean?” he asks.

 

Jonathan turns his computer toward Patrick.  “This.” 

 

Patrick sits up quickly when he sees the picture.  “What the fuck?  Johnny…”  He licks his lips nervously. 

 

“I don’t know.  But it’s out there now.”  He looks at the picture once again.  Well, it looks as if they’re going to have to officially come out now that this picture is out there.  There is no way of skirting around this one.  They can’t say they’re just close friends.  If it was a hug, Jonathan knows they could get away with that one.  But his hands are on Patrick’s cheeks and they’re in an obvious kiss.  Jonathan moves over to sit beside Patrick.  “We’re in this together.”

 

Patrick nods.  “Good.”  He looks at Jonathan.

 

That evening, they find themselves surrounded by reporters in the locker room as they get ready for their game.  Jonathan sighs and looks over at Patrick who simply nods.  It was his way of letting Jonathan know to go on with whatever he wanted.

 

“Listen,” Jonathan says.  “I’d rather not talk about any of this until we worry about the game.  But obviously you won’t leave us alone.  So I’m only going to say one thing about it and then we all move on.  You saw the picture and it’s pretty obvious what’s happening.  So if you can’t figure out the rest, maybe you should look for a new job.”

 

**The End**


End file.
